Clockwork Stopped Ticking
by kittiesgalore101
Summary: Have you ever thought about what could of happend if CyberCom never found Gabriel and Riley?
1. Inevitable

**A/N Hi guys! This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic that isn't NCIS! So here is a little background: This is set as A an alternate ending/re-writing of the season finale 'Being Human' which as you all know, might very well be the series finale :'(. So in my version, CyberCom never finds Gabriel and Riley and ends up presuming them dead or MIA. But really they decided and were welcomed to live with Gabriel's mother. It didn't take long for the dynamic duo to realize their romantic feelings for each other. They have a 3 year old daughter named Quinn Galina; the meaning of both those names is intelligent. Without further ado, kittiesgalore101 presents 'Clockwork Stopped Ticking'**

"You think that's cool? Wait until you see this, Miss. Quinn!" Gabriel entertained his 3 year old daughter, Quinn. He picked up the pan that held their breakfast and flipped pancakes in the air. "One of these days, that move is not going to end very well for you." His wife and daughter's mother, Riley walked in, actually, they weren't married. After the run in with Mei Chen and Tetazoo, the two partners decided to stay off the grid, forever. Their colleagues at CyberCom presumed them dead, and as Dr. Shenandoah Cassidy said in a report given to The President, "Clockwork stopped ticking."

"Mommy, I have a question." Little Quinn addressed her mother. "Well, I just might have an answer." Riley smiled at her daughter's likeness to her father. "How come you can't go anywhere? I go places with Nana all the time." Riley looked at Gabriel for his approval to tell Quinn about life as dead men walking. "Sweetheart, I don't know how to say this and you might not understand. The world can't know that Daddy and I are alive. In fact, they think we're dead." Riley tried her hardest to make living off the grid comprehendible to a 3 year old. "Why?" Quinn asked with her big brown eyes almost identical to her mother's. "Hey, why don't you go play with your Nana for a while?" Gabriel made an excuse to talk to Riley alone. "Okay." She politely hopped off the kitchen island and went to find Gabriel's mother. "Riley she needs to know." He said after Quinn was out of earshot. "Gabriel, Clockwork is, was, and always will be classified." He rolled his eyes, "For crying out loud, Riley!" He defensively raised his voice. "She is our daughter, if my own mother knows, my daughter should know!" He began to calm down after seeing the hurt in Riley's eyes. "I'm sorry, Riley." He walked over and embraced her in a hug. "No, it's not you, I mean, thank you, but I was just thinking." She leaned against his shoulder. "About what?" He brushed the hair out of her face. "About the team, about CyberCom, about our-" She paused wondering what to say next. "Old life. I think it's time." She stood up and looked him straight in the eye. "Time we what?" He pulled her back into a hug. "Go back, let them know. I miss everyone; I miss Dr. Cassidy, Nelson, Jameson, Lillian." Gabriel sighed. "Yeah, I guess I do to. But _if_ we go back, be forewarned of Nelson's bone-crushing hug." They both laughed. "Hey, Quinn! Come here!" Riley called. "Yes?" The enthusiastic 3 year old came down the stairs and hopped back up on the island. "We have something we need to tell you." Gabriel began. "I have a computer microchip that was put in my brain." He told Quinn, she simply sat there processing the information just given her. "That's cool!" Quinn was either fascinated or didn't understand. "But there is one thing," Gabriel got more serious with his little girl. "You must never tell anyone about it. No questions asked. Okay?" Quinn nodded in agreement. "Okay." Gabriel smiled and winked at Riley. "So how would you like to meet the people who made it happen?"


	2. Reunited

_Cassidy Residence_

"I think I got it!" Dr. Cassidy said to his son, who looked out the window at the sound of a car pulling up. "Expecting anyone, Dad?" He asked. "No." His father answered, seeming slightly annoyed. "Wait, where have I seen that minivan before?" Nelson began to get excited thinking once again about Gabriel and Riley. "Oh please, do not start with this again. That was 4 years ago, they're gone." Even though the father and son had said it a million times, they never truly believed Gabriel was gone. "You might want to take that back when you see who just got out of that car." Nelson looked twice to make sure he wasn't seeing things. "Well I'll be damned." Cassidy took his eyes off his latest contraption and went to the window. "I guess I'll go let them in!" Nelson walked to the front door with a spring in his step. "Oh my freakin' goodness, you're alive!" He ran out to their car. "Well, well, well, Dr. Nelson Cassidy. Long time no see." Gabriel accepted the anticipated bone crushing hug. "Yeah, the fact that we thought you two were dead! Might have had something to do with it." He exclaimed, and then he noticed Riley holding Quinn on her hip. "Holy crap, who is this?" Nelson walked over, also giving Riley a bone crushing hug. "Our daughter." Gabriel said while awkwardly running his fingers though his hair. "Get out. Seriously? So you're like, married?" Nelson's jaw dropped at the fact that the partners had fallen in love. "Well not legally, that would require being on the grid." Riley said after locking the door of the car they stole years ago. "Are we just going to stand out here and freeze? Because I would really like to see your father." Gabriel interrupted before he could ask any more strange questions. "Yes!" They all made their way back to the workshop. Cassidy looked up from his work at the sound of footsteps. "Gabriel," He began. "I-I know, it's good to see you too." Gabriel didn't need a chip in his brain to read the mind of a friend who had become like a father. "What am I, chopped liver?" Riley walked into Cassidy's view, still holding her painfully shy little girl. "All these years and you still managed to keep him safe. You know, you two had us pretty darn convinced you were dead." He smiled and looked curiously at anonymous little Quinn. "Oh, we're far from dead," Gabriel said with a smirk. "I can see that, is this who I think it is?" Cassidy saw the family resemblance. "This is Quinn. Was it Riley's eyes that gave it away?" Gabriel introduced his daughter. "Quinn, can you say hi to Dr. Cassidy?" Riley said softly, Quinn just buried her face in her mother's shoulder. "Well someone is shy today!" She laughed. "Now that everyone knows everyone, I think you have an old friend who deserves an explanation."


	3. Allegiance

**A/N Hi guys! I was totally shocked with the response I got to this story! But just to respond to some formatting reviews, I write in traditional paragraph style, such as the type you would find in a book. By the way, my appologies for the short chapter :)**

_United States Cyber Command_

"I want satellite in 20! Jameson, get the potential candidates to the lab! Where is Cassidy? He was supposed to be here with the new microchip prototype half an hour ago!" Director Lillian Strand shouted orders. "Lilly," Cassidy walked in with Gabriel and Riley just far enough away not to be seen. "Never mind, I found him!" She shouted to her agents. "I have someone here who would like to see you." He said to her as Gabriel stepped forward. "Oh my… Gabriel, I…" She was at a loss for words. "You're alive." Lillian fought tears. "Oh, we're far from dead, Lillian," Riley came into view holding a scared little Quinn against her. "Riley! Oh my goodness, this little one wouldn't happen to be yours, would she? Oh, who am I kidding? She has your eyes!" Lillian rambled on, beside herself with the homecoming of her agents. "She's ours, actually." Gabriel put an arm around his partner, and took Quinn from her. "Oh no! I knew this would happen eventually." Lillian expressed her feelings about partners falling in love. "Hey! I happen to love Riley." Gabriel smiled nervously and handed Quinn to Lillian. "Which is the reason behind this question," He pulled out a little black box and got down on one knee. "Riley Neal, would you like the pleasure of becoming Mrs. Vaughn?" He asked with passion in his voice, realizing that he loved Riley more than he had loved anyone else, even Amelia. "Nothing would make me happier." Riley began to cry tears of joy, Gabriel slipped the ring on her finger as they kissed. "I've never seen you cry before." He whispered in her ear. "I only cry, for the ones who deserve it."


	4. Truth

**Hi guys! Sorry for not updating in so long! I am fresh out of ideas! I did try a new format at the request of some of my much appreciated reviews! Just a little heads up, the next chapter will be quite a few years in the future from my current setting. If you guys could possibly comment your favorite line, I would LOVE it!**

"… For the ones who deserve it." Riley said, wiping the mascara off her eyes. The romantic moment was interrupted by a naïve Agent Chris Jameson. "Hey, I got the- Well, hello! Do my eyes deceive me or has Gabriel Vaughn risen from the dead and entered the building?"

He stared with a shocked look at the newly bonded family. "Chris, meet my wife and" Gabriel reached to grab Quinn from Lillian, but she turned her away. "My daughter." He finished his sentence.

"Don't ruin the bonding moment," Lillian said with a laugh. "I like this girl of yours."

"So are you guys back, or what?" Jameson got straight to the point. "Well, someone is pithy today." Riley said with a sly smile.

"I only ask because I always knew you were alive." He said 11 words that silenced the room.

"You, what?" The woman with the authority to fire everyone in the building at any given moment in time demanded an explanation.

"Well, when we presumed them dead, I just couldn't accept it. I mean seriously, America's most powerful super weapon mysteriously dead? So I looked, first for Gabriel then for Riley, but I struck gold when I found both their names listed as parents on a birth certificate for a Quinn Galina Vaughn. But I didn't know if it was them or not and-" An explaining Jameson was cut off.

"You are really saying that you found evidence that our two best agents were alive and you didn't even mention it?" Nelson argued with his co-worker.

"Would you have been very happy if I had told you all they were alive and then it was really someone messing with our heads?" Jameson yelled back.

"Boys!" Lillian shut them up. "It does not matter what was said or not said, all that matters now is that we are all alive."

"Well now that we've stirred up all the possible leaves, I think it's time we get going." Gabriel said, getting his daughter back from Lillian. The old friends said goodbye and they walked towards the door.

"See you on Monday, Agent Vaughn." Lillian called after them.

* * *

"So, we're engaged, Riley." Gabriel said, grabbing two beers from the fridge.

"That we are." She sassed back, popping the top off her drink.

"So are you gonna call your parents?" He asked her.

"Gabriel, I haven't spoken to my mother in 18 years and my father in 25. Don't you think it would be a little awkward calling either of them up and being like, 'hey, Dad! I'm engaged with a child! Care to come to my wedding?' Weird, right." Riley made fun of her fiancé's idea.

"Well, we'll discuss that later. Would I be right if I guessed you want to get married somewhere fancy-schmancy?" Gabriel asked in a charming matter.

"When I was little, I wasn't one of those girls who dreamed of their wedding day as a flowery fairy tale. I pictured my wedding day with a man I loved. We could get married in a courthouse for all I care, as long as I can put a ring on the finger of a man I love." She told him.

"As far as I know, that can be arranged, and on the record, I love you too."


	5. Betrothal

AN-**_ Hello, hello everyone! For the first time ever, my optimism failed me, Intelligence has officially been cancelled. But there is no way that I'm not finishing this story! So know, the moment I think you have all been waiting for (I think) the wedding! -kittiesgalore_**

"Hey, what was that you said last night about a courthouse wedding?" Gabriel changed the subject of a random conversation as he poured Himself and Riley some coffee.

"Oh boy, what has that chip head of yours come up with this time?" Riley sighed and awaited his plan.

"Well, you know, I was just thinking that it would be kind nice to be married. I mean, we don't even have to do rings now, or any of that fancy stuff," He suggested shyly.

"Hmm, even though it's not exactly what I pictured, there's nothing I would want more," Riley leaned over the counter and kissed her fiancé.

"I think I can help with that," Gabriel's mother said from across the room.

"Mom! Where did you come from?" Gabriel recoverd from the surprise and turned to face his mom.

"Honey, I've been here all morning," She hinted that she'd overheard the wedding plans. "And I think I can help with the ring part," She set her book down and headed for a small wooden box on the mantle. "These are mine and my late husband's wedding rings. I know they aren't much in the way of sparkles and what not, but I want you to have them," She handed the box to her son.

"Mom, you know we can't take these," Gabriel tried to give the box back.

"You know I ain't takin' no for an answer," She set it in his hands again and walked upstairs.

"Well, that's settled," Riley took the ring box from Gabriel and opened it. "Wow. Definiantly settled," She saw two pollished gold bands, one with a small ingraved pattern and the other a small diamond.

"Now all we need is a marriage licsence and wittnesses and a judge to make it legal," Gabriel explained How to Get Married 101 to an oblivious Riley.

"Wait, why do we need a liscence?" Riley put a smile on Gabriel's face.

"You just made it even more obvious that you have never done this before in the most adorable way," He charmed her with a 1000 watt smile.

"Speaking of adorable," Riley nodded towards a half-asleep Quinn who was doing everything in her power not to fall face first down the stairs.

"Morning, Q," Gabriel pulled up a stool for his daughter. "Guess what? Mommy and I are gonna get married today," He gave his daughter another charming smile and smirked happily at Riley.

* * *

"Out of things I planned to do with my Thursday, wittnessing the wedding of a billion dollar piece of technology was not one of them," Lillian said to Dr. Cassidy as they approached the Virginia State Courthouse.

"Well, at least it's not wittnessing a funeral for the billion dollar piece of technology and his partner," Cassidy reasoned, "Just two days ago we believed they were killed by the henchmen of the Director of the CIA."

"It is nothing short of a miracle they weren't killed. I just don't want to see either of them get hurt," Lillian said in a concerned tone.

"Have you ever been in love, Lilly?" Cassidy stoped walking and asked.

"I was, once, and it didn't end well," She said

"Well then it wasn't true love. True love means you love your significant other until the end. Not the end of marrige, but the end of life," Cassidy said. "Now what do you say we go watch the billion dollar piece of technology and his partner get the happy ending that neither of us could?" They smiled and walked through the 8 foot wooden door.

_"I , Gabriel Vaughn, take you, Riley Neal, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness, and in health, until death do us part."_

_"I, Riley Neal, take you, Gabriel Vaughn, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have, and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer , , in sickness, and in health, until death do us part."_


	6. Bulletproof

**_AN: Hey again everyone! I guess it's not a bad thing that I'm updating twice in one weekend... But just to say I warned you, this chapter you are about to read is the most emotional thing I've ever written. I legitimately sobbed, never happened before in the history of my writing. By the way, I really needed Quinn to be older for this chapter, so I kinda skipped 10 years in the story :) -kittiesgalore101 (PS: I decided to start off with a quote to get you in the mood \/) _**

_"Her last stand was to protect you." - Mike Franks 'NCIS' Season 5 episode 19 "Judgment Day Part 2"_

* * *

_ 10 years later..._

"I get it, Riley. You have a serious bone to pick with Q's English teacher," Gabriel pretended to understand his wife's motherly concern as they walked down the sidewalk on an undercover assignment.

"That woman is a total witch! With a capitol B! I mean seriously, have you heard the rumors that the younger girl that Quinn T.A.'s (Teacher Aides) with shares about her?" Riley rambled on and on.

"Yes, I have heard the stories that Korissa tells," Gabriel carried on the conversation, but was interrupted by a voice through his earwig.

"If I were you two, I'd stop talking about bad teachers and start worrying about your target," Lillian put them back on focus, their kind of cover as a husband and wife.

"Gabriel, terrorist, ten o'clock," Riley leaned in a whispered in Gabriel's ear a hint to resume their cover

"You know, I actually don't know where this road leads, we could ask this gentleman," He motioned towards their target in a black hoodie. "Excuse me, Sir? Do you know where this road leads-" The man cut him off by yelling something in Chinese.

At the man's yell, a black van with tinted windows rolled up and a gun was drawn. In an instant Riley threw herself in front of Gabriel as the trigger was pulled.

They say bad aim can save a life, but this case was exactly the opposite. The assassin's bullet hit Riley in the chest. "Riley!" Gabriel yelled as she collapsed on the concrete. "Come on, stay with me!" He muttered as her eyes fluttered open and closed until she momentarily looked him in the eye.

"Get 'em," She hoarsely whispered as her eyes closed and she breathed her last breath.

It was a truly terrifying sight to all that saw, a stoic man began to sob as he picked up his wife's body and held her close.

Meanwhile...

"Gabriel, talk to me. What's going on?" Lillian and the rest of the C-Doc team heard gunshots through the monitors. "I want traffic cam footage, now." She ordered.

"On it," Nelson began to bang the keys on one of the computers.

The image then appeared of a billion dollar piece of technology kneeling on the sidewalk, holding his wife's body. It then became clear to the men and women in that room, that their colleague was gone,

_and she's never coming back._

* * *

"Oh you guys are too funny," Quinn sat around a folding round table in her middle school commons, eating lunch with her friends.

"But seriously, I want to hear about this from Korissa Tollefsrud herself," One of the girls said.

"Hey, Kori!" Quinn yelled as her younger, yet 9 inches taller, friend came over. "Lilah here doesn't believe that you actually almost got fired from our aide class," She carried on what she thought would be another lunchtime conversation.

"Quinn!" Her science teacher called from her classroom just to the left of them.

"Hi Mrs. Evans," Quinn stood up and walked to the door.

"Your father just emailed me, he said he called you with an urgent matter and is asking for permission for you to check you voicemail, which I will gladly grant," She said with a solemn smile.

"Okay. Sounds good," Quinn had obvious concern in her voice as she ran down the stairs to get her phone.

_"Hey, Q. I really didn't mean to scare you with that, I know it freaks you out. But there's something I need to tell you. Your mother and I went on an undercover assignment today, we were supposed to apprehend a cyber terrorist cell. You know what they say about the 4 letter word for surviving a terrorist attack, luck right? Well, Quinn, today luck was not on our side," His voice cracked. "Your mother died today, she was doing a job she signed up to do long before we even thought of you. She took a bullet for me," The phone clicked and continued the voicemail message in the usual annoying voice. Quinn fell against her locker letting her phone fall to the ground and trying her hardest to even keep breathing._


	7. Revalation

"Beep...beep...beep," Quinn heard through the voicmail tone on her phone as the world around her began to blur and she came to. She shot up in bed and realized she'd been dreaming. But for how long?

She reached back and whacked her hand on the windowsill, just to make sure she was really awake this time.

She looked over towards her nightstand and made out a family picture. In it was her parents, herself and someone she recognized as her 5 year old sister, Bella.

Bella was born when Quinn was 8 and was a spitting image of their father. Quinn assumed that she wasn't in thedream, still praying it was a dream.

Her prayers were answered when her bedroom door flew open, "Quinn Galina Vaughn! It is 5:45 and you are not up!" Quinn had never been so happy to hear her mother yell in her entire life. She got out of bed with lightning speed and gave her mom an absolutly bone crushing hug.

"Well good morning to you to," Riley had a rather awkward reaction to her eldest daughter's strange behaivior. "How on earth did you sleep through 15 minutes of a beeping alarm?" She questioned how one could not wake up to an obnociously blaring clock.

"I guess, I'm just, I don't know, a heavy sleeper?" She made up an excuse, not wanting to tell her mother that she had a dream where she ws dead.

"Whatever the reason, chop chop, Missy. We're leaving for school in 25," Riley left her daughter to get ready.

Almost 25 minutes later, the whole world could hear as Quinn ran down the stairs in her black combat boots. "Hey! Could you be any louder?" Gabriel said from across the room as he set dishes in the sink.

"Sorry, has anyone seen my black jacket?" She asked franticly as she ran into her little sister.

"Q, watch it!" Bella exclaimed."Do you mean this one?" She threw a jacket in her big sister's face.

"Yeah, thanks," Quinn said, unamused, she playfully whacked her sister with the jacket.

"Siblings," Gabriel joked.

* * *

That evening, Riley broke the silence of a typical silent family car ride, "Hey, Q, what was up with you this morning?"

"Well, I kinda had a bad dream," Quinn admitted quietly.

"Must have been one heck of a dream to keep you asleep that long," Riley encouraged an explanation.

"It really was," Quinn stalled.

"We got time, shoot," Gabriel cut to the chase from the driver's seat.

"Dad, that was a really bad choice of words considering what I'm about to tell you," Quinn laughed, but it turned nervous as she thought it through.

"Well, it all began wit you guys on some undercover mission to aprehend some Chinese cyber-physco," She began. "Then mom got all worked up about something that Dr.W. did. She was rambling like no tomorrow when Lillian started yelling at you thrrough your earpieces," Quinn was talking so fast that she had to stop and breathe. "Then you saw the guy and asked him something along the lines of 'where the heck are we?' and he yelled something in Chinese and," she covered her little sister's ears, "Shot mom. Then she said some really dramatic last words and then dad started to cry and everyone at C-Doc saw the whole thing on traffic cams and then they were crying," She took her hands off her sister's ears.

"Wait, I was crying?" Gabriel asked sheepishly.

"Yeah, I still have images in my head," Quinn said awkwardly.

"But after that, you left a voicemail on my phone and emailed Mrs. Evans to have me check my voicemail and I was crying. Then I woke up and mom came in and it, quite frankly, scared the living daylights out of me," Quinn finished her rambling.

"I have no idea what got into your head so that you had a dream where I was dead. But I can assure you that if it were true," Riley reached over and grabbed her husband's free hand, "I would have died for a very good reason.

_**AN: She's not dead! I know that might have been a bit confusing, so if you have any questions about details tha aren't here, just PM me :)**_


	8. Genetics

**_AN: Hi everyone! This update in coming to you from the wonderful city of Cabo San Lucas, Mexico! I hope you enjoy it and aren't to shell shocked from the last two... Anyway, don't forget to review on this chapter! I reeeeeally want to know how I'm doing! By the way, there is also going to be a major tkme jump in this chapter, I promise it's the last one! :)-kittiesgalore101_**

"Kori, listen, you're not a doormat for those brats to give all their crap to. If they want to treat you that way, then you can just walk away," Quinn set down her red pen as she gave Kori some encouraging words.

"Thanks, Q. I would love to talk more, but it's 3:21 and we're free!" Kori said happily, carrying on the "E" as the two aides began to pack their things.

As she threw her backpack over her shoulder, her phone buzzed. A text from her mother read, _'Hey, aprehending terrorists. Can you catch the bus?' _ She fired off a quick response and headed towards her classroom. "I have to take the bus again," Quinn complained.

"That sucks, what about Bella?" Kori asked as she made sure to put the math papers back exactly where she found them to aviod outrageous punishment.

"Graduated last night," Quinn explained that her baby sister had graduted kindergarten.

"Awww, I remember those days. You graduate tomorrow, right?" Kori asked, the gils attended a private school that went Pre-K to 8th grade, Quinn was an 8th grader, one year ahead of Kori.

"Yeah, I'm gonna miss this place," She said sadly.

"Don't worry, Virginia Prep is in good hands," Kori waved goodbye as Quinn took a back door towards the bus route.

* * *

"I have some interesting news," Gabriel began as he sat down for a family dinner. "You guys know that the reason I have the chip is because of a genenic mutation, right?"

"Yeah," His daughters said, sounding very uninterested.

"Quinn, do you remember when you were about 3 and we had to take you to CyberCom and have some blood work done so that they could have your DNA?" He asked.

"I don't know, I remember alot of things from being 3," She replied with a mouth half full of mashed potatoes.

"Well, we did the same thing with Bella today and got some interesting results," He managed to get everyone anxious, even Riley who already knew what her husband was about to say. "Bella posesses Athens 4U7R," He announced with a sigh.

"I what?" Bella understood exactly what that meant and was shocked.

"You know how we always said you're a spitting image of Dad? Well, looks like you have his genenics to," Riley explained to Bella.

"I guess I got the other side of the family," Quinn said with a smile.

"Does this mean that I have to get a chip?" Bella asked, eyes wide with fear. For a 6 year old, she was wise beyond her years.

"No, Honey, absolutely not. It just means you will be added to a list," Riley explained further.

"Okay," Bella's eyes returned to normal size as she went back to eating her dinner.

Later that night, Gabriel and Riley sat on the couch talking after both their daughters were in bed. "Are we going to let Bella get chipped?" Riley broke the ice.

"I don't know," Gabriel responded, it was obvious by the look in his eye that he didn't want to take the risk on his little girl that he'd taken on himself. "I don't want her to get hurt, and besides, she's going to need someone to protoct her."

"If she wants to take the risk, it's her decision. But definantly not untill she's older," Riley carried on.

"You know we can't have her in school with a chip. She'll just Google everything," Gabriel brought up.

"The only reason you know that is because it's something you would do," Riley laughed.

"Who's saying that's a bad thing?" Gabriel laughed along. Riley shrugged and accepted a kiss on the cheek from her husband.

* * *

_8 Years later_

Isabella Vaughn sat on a stainless steel operating table in the Clockwork lab. She was now 13 and had made a decision; she was going to get a microchip.

The CyberCom team had mixed emotions about Bella's choice. Lillian was concerned that she was too young, while the Cassidy's were thrilled to watch someone grow up with a chip. The big question was who was going to protect her. They had gone through dozens of agent profiles, and interviewed half, but none seemed to be the perfect fit. It then dawned on them that the perfect fit had been there the whole time.

Quinn, now 21, had driven to Angel's Bluff from the Police Academy in Quantico for two reasons, she was out for the summer, and she wanted to be with her sister. She now sat in a leather chair in Lillian's office waiting to discus some 'important matter'. "There you are. I thought you were down in the lab," Lillian said, walking into her office.

"Nope, right here!" Quinn responded with an awkward smile.

"Wow, you've grown up," Lillian admired Quinn as an adult, but still saw the little girl she met 18 years earlier.

"Thanks," Quinn responded with another awkward grin. "Now, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Yes, you graduate from the academy next spring, correct?"

"Yeah, I don't know what I'm going to do career wise, though," Quinn relaxed more, she enjoyed talking about her future.

"Well, you might be able to change all of those plans. You are aware of our protocol that all microchipped agents must be accompanied by a protecting agent, yes?" Lillian asked.

"Yeah," Quinn laughed, "I've heard _all _the stories."

"We have searched high and low for an agent to accompany your sister, and a perfect fit is no where to be found . Now, I'm well aware that she is living with two armed and lethal federal agents, but she needs someone for just her. It just dawned on me that a perfect fit has been here the whole time." Lilliian explained to Quinn the agency's need.

"I don't know why you are telling me this," Quinn said with bluntness in her voice.

"Because we want _you _to protect her for us."

"I-I," Quinn stammered. "Don't know if I can do it alone."

"Do you have someone in mind?" Lillian asked, almost sarcasticly.

"Actually, I knew someone back in the day. She was born and raised in Norway until she was 8, when her parents split. She was one year younger than me, but two wiser. She could always hold her own and I knew she could kick some serious rear end if she wanted to, good with a knife also. She always told me she wanted to be a cop, haven't talked to her since middle school though," Quinn explained the old friend she had in mind.

"Who is this Norwiegan-good with a knife-young and wise-cop in the making?" Lillian asked.

"Her name was Korissa Tolefsrud."

"Go have Jameson track her down for you," She ordered. "And Q, no promises."

Quinn sprinted, despite security's scoldings, towards C-Doc and gave Jameson the name. "Here we go," He said, writing something on a sticky note. "Be careful though, her cell is a government line."

"Thanks!" Quinn said over her shoulder and she ran, again, out the door to find cell service.

She took a deep breath as she hit the dial button on her phone. _"Tolefsrud," _ The familliar low voice answered on the second ring.

"Ooh, last name basis, fancy!" Quinn joked with a smirk on her face.

_"Quinn! Holy fish sticks I haven't heard your voice in years!" _Kori exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's me. Why the last name?" Quinn wondered who her little friend workd for.

_"Oh, I'm an NCIS intern. I did running start, so I graduate next year," _Kori explained.

"Well, I have an offer for you that is probably better than anything NCIS can do for you. How soon can you get to Angel's Bluff?" Quinn asked.

_"Lucky for you, I'm two exits away. Anywhere specific?" _She responded.

"Holy crap! They gave you a licsence?" Quinn was shocked that Kori could actually drive safely, considering how uncorrondinated she'd been as a kid.

_"Don't ask. Now, where am I going?" _

"Cyber Command," Quinn smiled.

* * *

Hours later, Bella woke up in a familliar room. She felt stronger than ever before, and found herself hooked up with electrodes to moniters she'd grew up around "How ya feelin', sister?" Quinn saw the she was awake and walked over.

"I survived!" Bella exclaimed with her signature smile.

"You sure did, now it's up to me and that one," She pointed to Kori who was standing on the other side of the glass, smiling and waving goofily. "To make sure you survive things much bigger than an operation."

_**AN: Sorry, I know that was long. PLEASE REVIEW! Question Of The Day: who's your favorite out of the new Clockwork trio? Bella, Quinn or Kori? 3 you all -kittiesgalore101**_


	9. Family

_**AN: Hi peoples! I hope you guys actually liked last chapter, I was really dissapointed when my inbox only had like three fanfic emails :(. But, my birthday is today and the best present ever would be lots and lots and lots of reviews from the best readers on ! -kittiesgalore**_

Hours later, 5 agents sat on desks in C-Doc conversing between themselves. Quinn was showing her new partner the Clockwork file and showing pure entertainment to her reaction, while Gabriel, Riley and Jameson were having an interesting conversation of their own.

"Looks like you're outnumbered now, Gabriel," Riley joked.

"What?" He laughed.

"Of the three chip-heads, two are female," Riley said with a smirk.

"Speaking of which, have you heard from Miss I'm-going-to-kidnap-your-doctor-and-then-frame-you-for-murder Chen lately?" Jameson asked.

"Who?" Quinn chimed in from across the room.

"No one!" All three said in unison.

"No, I haven't, and that's for the best. Hopefully she doesn't find out about Bella, but she has her ways," Gabriel said in a hushed tone.

"I have no idea how much trust you two have to have to let Bella take a risk like this. I would never let my baby girl do something like this," Jameson stated. He had gotten married not long after Gabriel and Riley appeared back on the grid. Him and his wife now had a five month old daughter.

"It took some convincing, but it's kind of a family affair now," Riley said.

"That was probably the most interesting thing I've read in years," KorI closed the four inch thick Clockwork file.

"What, they didn't let you read four inch files labeled 'confidential' at NCI- whatever?" Quinn asked sarcastically.

"I was still probationary," Kori stated. "_Know _can I see the lab?" She pleaded.

"Come on," Quinn sighed.

* * *

Now that Bella was awake, Quinn and Kori watched as the Doctors Cassidy helped her sort through all the data she was recieving. "Ok, Bell, just listen to this," Nelson played a clip from her middle school band's last concert before she graduated. "And identify the part of the 2nd clarinet," He stopped talking as he pushed 'play'.

"I don't need a chip for that," Bella said, "I know the majority of these parts by heart. 2nd clarinet has one of their weird 16th note scale things at measure 5."

"Well okay then, how about we try something you _don't _know," Cassidy suggested. "You don't know Mozart by heart, right?" He clarified as he put the disk in a computer.

"Right," Bella gave them both an unamused look.

"Okay, now, can you identify the 2nd clarinet?" Nelson asked again.

"Ugh, I hate classical," Bella groaned as she explained in musical thoery the second clarinet part.

"You really are exactly like your father," Cassidy smiled. "Now that you can do that, how about you try and pull up your sister's personel file," He pointed at Quinn.

"Ok," She thought hard and finally excluded everything but her sister and saw files with the name Quinn G. Vaughn all over them. "Quinn! You got a speeding ticket last week!" She was legitamently shocked."80 in a 40, seriously?"

"I-Um-" Quinn stammered as she tried to come up with an excuse, "I was running late for finals." She said sheepishly.

"Who was going 80 in a 40?" Gabriel walked in.

"That one," Bella pointed to her sister.

"I have no excuses," Quinn said quietly, while her father death stared her.

"You drive like your mother."


	10. Gone

_**AN: Hi guys! Thank **__**you so much for the sweet birthday wishes and reviews! Just to let you guys know, I only have a couple chapters left of this story before I finish this story and take hiatus before a possible SEQUEL, but only if you guys want one. Keep reviewing! -kittiesgalore101**_

"Are you sure this whole 'I have a learning disabillity and have to homeschool my core classes but can still participate in high school' thing will work, Q?" Bella asked as the family stood around a computer in CyberCom forging documents to present to the high school Bella was going to enroll in.

"Postive, I had a friend who actually had a learning thing and did this exact thing. Core classes at home, electives and other activities at school," Quinn reasured as she finished up.

"I have to say," Riley began, "This is going to be interesting."

"Interesting doesn't even begin to describe it. Considering the fact that we're at work on a Saturday morning," Quinn said.

Their Saturday morning took an unexpected turn when Riley's phone rang, "Hey," Her caller ID read 'Jameson'.

_"They're gone, Riley! Gone! I just got up, and - and they weren't here-"_Jameson's voice was fast and frantic until Riley cut him off.

"Okay, okay. Slow down, Chris. Who's gone?" The urgency in her voice kept her family on edge.

_"Melissa and Bailey. Their gone," _ He said his wife and daughter's names.

"We're coming," Riley sighed and ended the call.

"What's going on?" Gabriel demanded.

"His girls are gone."

* * *

The sight the Vaughn family saw as they stepped out of their car was a tragic one. Jameson's modest house was covered in yellow crime scene tape and there was a broken window with a blood trail leading out. Multiple members of the Crime Scene Unit were placing evidence next to every little thing, down to a tipped over vase. One of them had the un-lucky job of typing the blood found on the window, which came with being pestered by Jameson.

"Please, I just need to know if they're hurt, please!" He pleaded with the woman to hurry.

"Sir-" She began, but Bella decided to go be a distraction.

"Hey, Chris," She gave him a welcomed hug. "Look, I know this is hard, but I promise you we will find-"

"Bella, do not promise me you can find them if you can't. Because if you don't, then I don't think I could ever forgive you. But not as much as I wouldn't forgive myself," He cut Bella off, almost crying.

"You're right, I cannot promise anything, but what I can do is assure you that everyone here cares about you and your family, and is putting everything they have into finding Melissa and Bailey," Bella said with an empathetic look in her eyes.

While she continued the conversation, Gabriel, Riley, Quinn and the newly arriving Kori went inside to go over what happened.

"So from the looks of it," Quinn pointed to a tipped over coffee cup, "The kidnapper snuck up on Melissa, and forcefully dragged her into Bailey's room. Hence the vase and rug," Quinn analyzed as she walked through the house.

"But if you look in here," Kori pointed through the door of Bailey's room, "She stopped struggling when he or she took the baby," Kori said as she walked towards the broken window.

"Then they forced them out the same window they silently broke to get in, and someone got cut," Quinn finished the story.

"Excuse me!" Kori got the Crime Scene Technician's attention. "Did we type the blood?"

"Yes, A negative," The woman replied.

"Not a match to either," Bella added from outside.

"We have an incoming call!" Another technician yelled to all the agents from another room.

"Hello?" Jameson answered nervously with the phone on speaker.

"Hey there," a disguised voice replied. "You know, those girls you have there are pretty impressive. The Norwegian one has spectacular English for her age, and Bella there has some people skills."

"What do you want?" Jameson demanded.

"Not sure yet," The line went dead.

"How is the kidnapper watching us?" Riley asked.

"Oh crap, how could I forget? We installed home security cams," Jameson sighed.

"There's no one viewing them that I can find," Gabriel said.

"Me neither," Bella replied.

"There's people out there good enough not to leave a trace," Quinn said.

"None this good, Q. I couldn't do this," Gabriel explained.

"I could. It's pretty simple with my chip," Bella contradicted.

"If you can't, but it's simple for you, there's someone out there who could do it also," Riley said with panic all over her face.

"Oh crap," Gabriel groaned.

As soon as they figured it out, the phone rang again.

"Trace it, Bell," Gabriel whispered.

"Hello?" Jameson answered again.

"I see you figured me out," The no longer anonymous voice replied.

"Do you know what you want now?" Jameson asked calmly.

"That I do. I need a word with that little girl of yours, Gabriel."

"Is the firewall down yet?" Bella asked, now back at CyberCom.

"Just a minute, it's not necessarily easy thing to do," Nelson told the impatient teenager. "They're down, but watch out."

"You're kidding me, right?" Lillian reacted to Gabriel and Riley's news.

"Nope, it's Mei Chen, tried and true," Gabriel said.

"Give her what she wants. Their are lives at stake," Lillian sighed.

"That's the thing, she wants a render with Bella," Gabriel admitted sheepishly.

"What?!" She exclaimed as she marched towards Clockwork.

"Look, it's the only option. Trust me, I know it's risky but we all know Bella can do it," Gabriel tried to reason as he and Riley followed Lillian.

"Dose she have her?" Riley asked Nelson as they walked into the lab. She hated seeing her daughter hooked up to all those monitors.

"I think so," He replied, banging on the keyboard.

"Well this is an interesting venue choice," Bella looked around what seemed to be a hospital waiting room that she was rendering.

"Thought you'd appreciate it," Mei Chen appeared from out of no where. "This is a centimental place in your family."

"I don't believe we've met," Bella said with her signature sass.

"Mei," She held out her hand. "I'm a- friend, of your father's."

"Bella," She reluctantly returned the handshake. "Care to tell me why this place is significant?"

"I see you haven't heard the story," She pointed towards the image of Riley shoving Gabriel through the window.

Bella then turned to see the desperate face of her father'a first wife with a hand towards Gabriel's outstreched one. "Who is that, what's going on?" She sighed with fear in her eyes.

"I believe that's for another time. I do have those girls, remember?" Mei taunted.

"Where?" Bella demanded with authority.

"A warehouse, near Chandler Square."

"Bella! Bella!" Gabriel and Riley yelled until Bella's eyes flew open.

"What?" Bella asked as she began to tear the electrodes off.

"We were losing you. Do you know where they are?" Riley asked.

"Some warehouse near Chandler Square," Bella hopped off the table and pulled out her phone to get in touch with her sister.

"Great, like good things ever happen there," Gabriel sighed sarcastically as they walked out.

* * *

Quinn, Bella, Kori, Gabriel, and Riley nervously drew their guns as they prepared to raid.

"Federal Agents!"

They ran in and out of rooms, until Quinn heard muffled screams. "Guys! In here!" She yelled.

Four other flashlights illuminated the dark room, they saw Melissa Jameson tied to a chair and gagged.

"Quinn?" She asked quietly as Quinn knelt beside her as carefully took the clothe out of her mouth.

"Yeah, it's me, you're safe," She said in the most encouraging tone she could manage.

"Where's Bailey?" She started to panic. "Where's my little girl?"

"We're gonna find her," Gabriel reassured as he lead the girls out of the room.

"The woman who took you," Quinn began as she helped Melissa up. "Do you know where she went?"

"I don't know, I think she just left us. I heard her talking to someone," She accepted the sweatshirt from Quinn, for she was still in a tee-shirt and flannel pants.

"Okay," Quinn sighed.

"Look who we found," Riley turned the corner quietly holding little Bailey.

"Oh thank goodness you're okay!" Melissa held her daughter and started to cry.

"Let's get you two home," Gabriel lead they way out of the ominous building.

As they drove up to a still crime scene tape covered house, Melissa was the first one out of the car. Her husband ran to greet her with open arms.

"I am so sorry, and I will never let this happen to you ever again," He whispered in her ear, they were both crying.

"Now you're gonna make us all cry," Riley fought her own tears as she handed them their baby girl.

Gabriel hugged all three of his girls, "You know, it's the hard things we go through together that make us closer."


	11. When the Past Doubles Back

_**AN: OMG, guys. This chapter title is more than one word *dramatic gasp*! I need input on if I should write the SEQUEL or not, I can't decide without you guys! By the way, my inbox was really depressing again. -_-**_

"Grrrrrrrrrrr," Bella expressed frustration at her new laser keyboard. "I swear this thing has no keyboarding ability!" She banged on her desk where it was projecting.

"What is with you and having such bad luck with computers?" Quinn asked annoyedly as she went over to fix it.

"At least the one in your head is on your side," Kori walked to her desk, she was just arriving.

"Knock on wood, Bell," Quinn joked.

"Funny," Bella began sarcasticly, "Hey while we have some time on our hands, I need sone information," The team turned towards her. "Mom, Dad, does the phrase going through a window ring any bells?"

Everyone's expression changed except for the girls' after that question, especially Gabriel's. "Uh," Riley stuttered, "Yeah, but it's not exactly the thing we are going to discuss here," She tried to avoid telling her daughters about their father's first wife.

"Story time is gonna have to wait, guys. We found an irregularity in the database," Jameson said across the room as he leaned over Nelson and a few other technicians.

"What kind of 'irrugularity'?" Bella asked.

"Almost looks like a hack," A random tech told her.

"But they're going straight for the classified servers," another one filled in.

Quinn pressed an intercom button on her earpiece, "Lillian, you might want to get down here," she said.

"What the hell is going on?" Lillian marched in minutes later.

"I honestly have no idea," Gabriel said as he tried to see what was going on.

"Are we being hacked?" She demanded.

"No, Teir 10 is being infiltrated. But it looks like they're coming from the inside," Bella explained, she got to the server first.

"But it's not from the inside, this isn't a known source," Jameson contradicted.

"The only way for this to happen is- oh crap," Nelson was alarmed.

"What?" Lillian questioned.

"Bella, how far down were your firewalls when you rendered last week?" He asked urgently.

"I don't remember, pretty far," Bella broke her blank stare.

"You don't remember?" Nelson asked angrily.

"I'm 13 with a chip in my head, not a perfect genious," Bella sassed.

"Well, there are codes imbedded in the chips so that they can access classified data without having to prove credentials and all that other stuff. We changed them after Mei Chen so that she couldn't access our data, but if Bella'a firewalls were down far enough and she knew where to look, Mei Chen could have stolen those codes," Nelson explained, barely speaking English.

"If this were the case, what could she access?" Quinn asked.

"And what would we do about it?" Kori tagged on.

"Anything that Bella can access, she could," Nelson explained again.

"As for what we do about it, we find her and stick her behind bars somewhere with no access to the grid before our most sensitive information is comprimised," Lillian ordered.

"Could she access what I can access? We made it so there are things Bella can't see," Gabriel asked.

"Sorry, Daddy-O, you're old technology," Bella answered with a smirk, "My codes are worth more."

"You people better get cracking, changing these codes isn't like an email password," Nelson strongly suggested.

"Is this an official manhunt?" Riley asked the question everyone wanted an answer to.

"No, fly under the radar and keep it quiet," Lillian ordered.

"Can we trace where she's accessing the data from?" Quinn asked.

"It's not going to be easy, but we can do it," Jameson said as he stared at his own computer screen.

"Haha! Found her!" Nelson said.

"Where is she?" Riley demanded.

"Beijing, but not just anywhere in Beijing, the building where the most malicous hacks by Chinese Intelligence have been traced back to," He explained.

"If that place was comprimised, why would she go back there?" Quinn asked.

"Could be abandoned, it's possible whoever hired her doesn't know it was comprimsed," Riley analyzed.

"There's only one way to find out," Quinn smirked. "Let's go to China."

"Okay, I'll have all of us on a plane by morning," Riley began to walk away.

"No, Mom," Quinn began.

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"I mean no, not all of us. Just Bella, Kori and I," She stated.

"Do you really think I'm letting you three go halfway across the world to obtain and incredibly dangerous target without experienced backup?" Riley protected her daughters.

"Listen, Bella is the most updated and robust asset this country has, she also wasn't comprimised. Mei Chen had Dad completely comprimised 20 years ago, if he comes in the country, she'll know about it and flee. But if he stays here and we go instead she'll assume no one is on to her and remain in the same place," Quinn pleaded.

As she had almost sold her mother on the idea, Kori's phone buzzed. "Guys, not like this will really help, but I can't leave," She announced.

"What, why?" Quinn asked, extremly curious.

"I was just informed that I'm due to testify on a high profile criminal case tomorrow and can't leave the state until the trial's over."

"High profile criminal case? What are you mixed up in, Tolefsrud?" Gabriel asked , concerned for her.

"It's nothing, I just saw something a few years ago, and I told some people about it and, BAM- I'm their key witness. But, I don't need to worry about him coming after me or anything, the case is solid, and we have the best prosecuter on the East coast," Kori vagely explained, not wanting to say anymore.

"Well you two can't just go alone, Jameson can go with you," Riley strongly suggested.

"No, we'll be fine, and you guys need all the brainpower you can get here," Quinn assured her protective parents.

"Okay," Riley sighed. "But you be careful," She pulled both her girls into a hug which Gabriel soon joined.

"Don't worry, Q won't let anything happen to either of us," Bella said quietly.

* * *

"Are you ready to do this?" Quinn asked as the two sisters departed the plane into China the next morning.

"Yes! OMG, you're turning into mom!" Bella laughed as they flashed their badges and got into an agency car.

"Just be lucky I don't drive like her," Quinn smirked as they drove off the tarmack.

"Well would you look at that," Bella read the built in screen. "C-Doc seems to be stalking us," both girls laughed as she accepted the incoming video call.

"Hey, how's the signal?" Jameson popped up on the moniter.

"Great, did the world fall apart while we were in the air?" Quinn asked, slighly sarcastic.

"Nope, but I'm sending an adress to your nav system now. Lillian wants you in and out of that place as soon as possible," He briefed them.

"Wait, we're doing this now?" Bella paniced.

"Yes, but there's nothing to worry about, you'll be no more ready hours from now then you are now," Jameson reassured the girls.

"And besides, they will have sattelite and our earpeices, so we won't be doing this alone, Bell," Quinn also reassured her sister.

"I guess we're good to go then," Bella sighed with a slight smile.

Not long later, they arrived a slight ways from where the latest trace confirmed Mei Chen had always been. The sisters geared up, from bulletproof vests to earwigs, they also checked that the singal was good enough and Bella connected to the same sattelite that C-Doc had eyes through.

"Quinn, do you read?" Lillian asked.

"Loud n' clear," Quinn responded.

"Thermals say there are two people in a room to the left of the front door," Bella said into her earpeice.

"We have it to, do your thing, but be careful," Lillian warned.

"Yeah we know, we'll check back in after we've got her and whoever the other guy is in custody," Quinn ended the conversation.

The girls walked a few blocks into a somewhat desereted area, and stood on either side of the entrance to the building. "To the left and we're home free," Bella wispered, gun drawn.

"1, 2, 3!" Quinn kicked down the door with one blow from hee boot heel. "Federal Agents"

They both paused when Quinn realized she had tripped a laser. "Get down!" Bella yelled. It was mere seconds before the building exploded.

Everyone at C-Doc who could see the moniter with sattelite feed paniced. Riley held onto Gabriel for dear life, and barried her face in his shoulder as they both started to cry.

"Girls, are you okay?" Lillian practicly yelled into their earpeices. "Quinn, Bella, can you hear me?"

There was muffled static coming through, then what everyone was hoping for, "Lillian? We're okay."

_To Be Continued_


	12. Under the Surface

_**AN: Sorry for the delay guys, life got hectic... But I'm really not kidding I ABSOLUTELY NEED feed back on a SEQUEL because writing these is work, work**_

_**I don't mind but I'm not gonna throw at myself if you guys aren't gonna read it. This will be the second to last chapter :) -kittiesgalore101**_

_Previously on Clockwork Stopped Ticking_

_"You two can't just go alone"_

_"We'll be fine"_

"You two are okay?" Lillian confirmed, and for Gabriel and Riley, knowing their girls were okay was the best feeling they've had in a while.

"Yeah, Yeah, we're fine. Bella's kinda mad 'cause I tackled her to the groud as we leaped out the door though," Quinn laughed and coughed.

"Q, sattelite shows to figures running west of the house," Gabriel informed.

"Let's go," she pointed west to her sister as they took of in a sprint.

"Federal Agents! On the ground, hands behind your head!" the sisters yelled once they caught up to Mei Chen and her anonymus acomplice.

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say may be used against you," Quinn began to read them their rights as Bella spoke into her earpeice.

"We've got them," she stepped aside and said quietly.

"Any ID on her acomplice?" Lillian asked.

"Yeah, his name is Amos Pembroke, he's got one big criminal record including-"

"We know exactly who he is, he should be in Guantanamo Bay to this day," Lillian said in a hostile voice.

"Actually, no he shouldn't," Jameson awkwardly contradicted. "His 4 million dollar bail was paid by the one and only bank account left by Jin Cong after _someone _killed him," he nodded towards Lillian.

"I had very good reason to shoot that man."

"Okay, we can talk about that later. Who is this guy?" Bella demanded.

"He was basically Nelson after he left and before he came back," Gabriel explained the easy way.

"Which means?" Bella wanted a straight answer.

"He worked at here for about 2 years, from the begining, he then turned to the aide of the Chinese government with that whole ordeal," Riley gave her the straight answer she was looking for.

"So he knows us?"

"Probably, but don't identify yourselves. There's a backup team that will meet you there to take them off your hands," Lillian told her.

"We told you we didn't need backup," Bella sighed.

"Relax, it's the international prison transport people," she explained.

* * *

"Well that was fun," Quinn said as her and Bella got on the plane and continued to brush the dust out of their hair.

"Yeah, that's one kind of sisterly bonding," Bella responded sarcasticly.

"Let's see if I actually learned how to work this thing," Quinn sat down at the desk in front of giant computer monitors and attempted to call C-Doc.

"I'm pretty sure it's this username," Bella and Quinn's bickering came up on the C-Doc montiers.

"You found us," Gabriel turned to face the screen.

"Oh, hi, Dad!" Bella smiled amd waved goofily.

"Hey yourself," he responded and nodded to Riley as if there was some important matter.

"Everything okay?" Quinn noticed their behaivor.

"We have an answer to Bella's question yesterday," Riley began.

"I ask alot of questions, anything specific?"

"Well, when you asked about the whole window thing," Riley continued.

"Oh," Bella felt slightly guilty for hitting a soft subject.

The girls were continuesly astounded at how much their parents had gone through as they heard the story of their father's first love.

"So how was the office today?" Quinn went back to normal conversation. "Has Kori come in yet?"

"No, she called a couple hours ago. Her case won, she went out to 'celebrate'," Riley explained with a smile.

"Oh gosh," Quinn laughed. "I really hope she doesn't have another panic attack," Kori had a thing about drunk people, and usually freaked out whenever the two went to a restruant that had a bar.

"She sounded just fine. So how far out are you?" Gabriel asked.

"We've got like another 5 hours before we land, and I'm gonna go sleep for the first time in about a day and a half so ta ta for now!" Bella quickly dissapeared from screen view.

"You know we're really proud of you, right?" Riley sincerely told Quinn.

"What for?"

"Well, first you drop out of your dream of graduating from the Police Academey to protect your little sister who has a microchip in her brain because of a genentic mutation she got fom your dad who met your mom because she protects him and you were born while we were supposed to be dead after being fugitives. That's not exactly a normal past," Riley explained to her.

"How the hell did I turn out so normal?" Quinn laughed hard.

"I have no idea," Gabriel said as he and Riley laughed along.

"Hey, do you know if they're bringing Mei Chen and the other guy to holding before transport back to GitMo?"

"Um, yeah, pretty sure that's the plan. Why?" Gabriel answered curiously.

"Just wondering," Quinn lied, she had other plans in mind...

Almost seven hours later, Quinn flashed her badge as she walked into a holding cell at CyberCom. "Hi," she said awkwardly to Mei Chen who stood in front of her wearing an orange jumpsuit.

"Is there a reason you're here?" Mei Chen was in no mood to talk to the woman who just put her behind bars for the rest of her life.

"Just wanted to ask you something," Quinn leaned against the cold metal bars.

"Ask away."

"Why?" Quinn asked sincerely.

"Why what?" Mei was still unwilling to answer a simple off the books question.

"Actually, let me rephrase that: how? Listen, I'm not like the rest of this agency, hell, the rest of the intelligence community. I don't see you as bad at heart. I want to know how you ended up an assassin for hire with a chip in your head, doing unimaginable things at the command of your government," Quinn pleaded with her to open up.

"How? How is that I was contacted by my government telling that I carry a gene nessisary to create a version of the most powerful weapon on earth. They told me that they'd kill the people closest to me. When I was young, my dad was killing during a millitary training operation gone wrong, my older sister wanted to honor him by also joing the service and was killed in almost identical circumstances about 10 years after that," she finally opened up.

"Look, I don't know what you were taught, but I was taught from an early age that there will always be bad in the world and it will affect us all at a certain part in time. But that doesn't make it okay to _be_ the bad, I mean seriously, you kidnapped a woman and her baby daughter just to steal some codes," Quinn was slowly getting more harsh.

"Listen, yes I was ordered to get those codes at any cost, but do you want to know what really happend that day?" Mei got defensive.

"Shoot."

"I found a way into Agent Jameson's house, after I had the perfect time to get his family, I did. But after I brought them to that warehouse, I explained to Melissa everything I'm telling you. There was no torturing, no tying up, I just seemed to get on her good side and we actually had a pretty decent conversation, not to mention that little Bailey is by far the cutest thing I've seen in years," Mei admitted.

"I know, she's adorable!" Quinn got quickly back on point. "That was an incredibly humane thing to do, even the part where you told her to act scared when we found her. But that can't make up for all the terrible things you've done in the past, all the lives you took. If there's one thing that goes around our family the most, it's something that Dr. Cassidy told my dad decades ago, 'The chip will always exceed your human abilities, but we can never let it exceed your humanity'."

"It's kind of hard to keep that morale when you have some of the most powerful people in the country breathing down your neck every second of everyday."

"I know that, but just hear me out. You didn't have a chance to turn your life around then, but you do now. In prison or not, make the best of the time you have left, enjoy Cuba, come to The Lord, join a prison group. Well, actually, don't get involved with terrorists, but you know what I mean, you can turn your life around, you're free from them now," Quinn reassured her with empathy in her eyes.

"I've been trying to turn my life around for the past 20 years, and I don't know if it's even possible," Mei seemed pesimistic about Quinn's outlook.

"The only thing that's impossible is impossibility, and of course staying awake for 40 hours straight, which I've done so I'm gonna leave now," Quinn managed to make them both laugh softly.

"Hey, before you go, I just want to say thank you, it kind of felt good to know that someone in this country doesn't think of me as a heartless assassin," Mei looked at the ground as she show the first bit of kindness she had in a while.

"Anytime, have fun in Cuba!" Quinn walked out with a smile on her face. Because she realized that life is better if you try to find the good in people, if all we ever look at is the evil of our human sinful nature, then we'd never get anywhere in life. But the best people are revealed when you look past the surface and into what's truly in their hearts.

_**AN: Favorite line anyone?**_


	13. Always

**AN:_ This is the last chapter! So please review your thoughts about the whole story! I will be writing a sequel, It'll be called 'A Family Affair' and it's going to be a series of oneshots based off of this story. So please tell me your thoughts! I literally got no reviews last time and I know the fandom is kinda dying down but please give me a shot :) -kittiesgalore101_**

"TGIF!" Quinn practically shouted as she walked into C-Doc with her arms in the air.

"I agree, you know, almost getting blown up takes a lot more energy than I thought," Bella conceded withe her sister.

"You think _that _took a lot of energy? Wait 'till high school," Quinn jokingly teased her sister.

"You guys really need to stop scarring me!" Bella complained.

"Yes, yes you do. That wasn't very nice of you, Q," Gabriel disciplined his daughter. Who sheepishly apologized and began her Internal Affairs report.

"Hey, I have an idea," Riley began. "How about you all join us for bi-weekly Sunday dinner at Gabriel's mom's house?" She asked Kori, Nelson, and Jameson.

"I'd love to!" Kori said abruptly.

"What are you getting out of, Tolefsrud?" Riley knew that look.

"My step mom's retirement party," Kori sighed with a smirk on her face.

"I don't have any plans," Nelson agreed.

"I'm clear, the girls are in Portland visiting Bailey's grandparents," Jameson also agreed.

"I don't think my mother will have any problem accommodating a few extras," Gabriel said as Lillian and Cassidy walked by. "Are you guys in?" He asked them.

"In for what?" Lillian asked, slightly concerned, considering their last idea.

"Sunday at my mom's."

"I'd love to," Cassidy agreed and Lillian nodded.

"Sounds great, I'll text her," Gabriel pulled out his phone, even though he didn't really need it.

Bella laughed, "Nana texts?"

"Yeah, that was not exactly an easy process," Gabriel laughed along.

"It was fine! Your mother is a very patient person," Riley contradicted.

"I may or may not have had something to do with that character trait," Quinn said, jokingly sheepish.

"I take it your extreme childhood shyness was not an around the clock thing?" Jameson entered the conversation.

"Yeah, see that scar?" Quinn lifted her hair from the corner of her forehead. "When I was two, I ran into a china cabinet and had to get stitches, and while we were waiting, I struck up a conversation with a nurse in the ER about my favorite TV show."

"Now _that _is not a trait she got from me," Riley laughed.

"Finally! Something I don't get from you!" Quinn exclaimed as she waved her hands around.

"Now, will someone _please _find something I don't get from dad?" Bella spun around in her chair.

"Um, well, there's your- nope, I got nothing'," Quinn thought out loud as everyone in the vicinity nodded or shook their heads in agreement.

"Genetics suck."

* * *

Sunday came sooner than expected, and soon the whole team was gathered at the house where despite how much had happened there, only the Vaughn's had seen.

"I mean no offense, this is a lovely house, but so not what I expected," Lillian remarked as she looked around.

"What, couldn't see America's most powerful super weapon living in a same house as a typewriter?" Quinn pressed start on the microwave and pointed to the corner of the living room.

"Quinn Galina, how many times have I told you not to put the foil trimmed plates in the microwave?" Her grandma Mary asked impatiently.

"Hey, dad blew it up at one point in time so I'm doing pretty good," Quinn put her hands up in surrender and went to go make Bella help cook instead of socializing, while her grandma made a comment about what 'smart asses' her grandkids were.

"Whoa, did I just hear you _blew up _your mother's microwave, bro?" Nelson asked Gabriel.

"In my defense, there was an intruder in the house," Gabriel laughed.

"I'm not even going to ask about that incident," Lillian rolled her eyes with a smile.

"You could have just used a gun, my dad has a sign on his porch that says 'Trespassers will be shot, survivors will be shot again'," Kori interceded from across the room.

"And why does that totally sound like something the man that raised you would do?" Bella commented as she looked up from some random heirloom she and Riley were showing Jameson and Cassidy.

"Because it is something the man who raised her did. Now dinner's ready!" Quinn announced as she balanced dishes and walked slowly towards the dining room.

After all ten of them were seated at their respected places at the table and had said grace, there was an awkward lack of conversation.

"How did we do on the food?" Mary asked and got a reply of muffled 'good's.

"Hey, I have an idea," Kori began, "At my family reunions back in Norway, we all are really awkward at dinner conversation. So we made this system where everyone goes around in a circle and asks the person to their right a question that they have to answer, anyone want to try it?" She suggested shyly.

"Because Tolefsrud family reunions always go so well," Quinn contradicted sarcastically.

"Quinn!" Riley scolded.

"She's kinda right, one year- well, I'll tell you guys some time when Bella isn't around," Kori sheepishly took another bite of her food.

"I guess as head of the table, it is my honor to start this debacle," Lillian began as she turned to face Gabriel who was at her right. "I have a question for you, Gabriel. You do know that I have been and always will be on your side and have always believed in you, right?" She looked him in the eye and sincerely asked.

"I do know that," Gabriel smiled honestly.

"Can I add a rule?" Quinn interupted, "Can we avoid questions that make me wish my mascara was waterproof?" She swiped under her eyes.

"Aw, you softy," Bella lightly shoved her big sister.

"I guess it's my turn to abide by the new rule," Gabriel smirked at his wife who was sitting to his right, "What was your favorite anniversary of ours?"

"Our first, totally the first," Riley answered.

"Ooh, what did you do? I need ideas," Jameson asked from across the table.

"I took her to every place that was important in our realtionship, the lab where we met, we did a virtual trip to San Jeronimo, Mexico where I saved her life-"

"And to China Town where I saved his," Riley interrupted.

"How romantic," Gabriel's mother laughed at him.

"He's actually not half bad," Riley kissed her husband's cheek, "And now it's my turn to ask some questions," she turned to Bella. "Alrighty, Bell Bell, what has been your most awkward moment since you joined Clockwork?"

"Okee, that's a good one. But it has to be that one time when Q and Kori were helping me with volleyball last year, and I spiked the wall and the ball ricocheted off and came really close to hitting DNI Russel," Bella laughed at her own story.

"How come I didn't hear that my asset almost spiked the Director of National Intelligence?" That was one of the moments Lillian regretted bringing a teenage girl in on a classified government project.

"Because he laughed it off and told me my contact was to soon," Bella smirked and got joking scoffs in return. "Now it's my turn," she looked mischievously at Quinn, "What is the worst date you've ever been on?"

"Well, well, well, there was this guy at the Academy, and he asked me out. So I went to pizza with him and he basically stared at my chest the whole time while cleaning his glasses and laughing nervously. And my shirt wasn't even low!" Quinn exclaimed, making the whole table laugh.

"How did you not see that coming?" Kori laughed at her friend'a oblivion.

"I was trying to be a nice person," Quinn defended herself. "But, I do have a very good question for you, Nana," she turned to her right, "What did you think when you found out your son and future daughter-in-law were only living with you because they were fugitives pretending to be dead?"

"Oh, I thought a lot of things," Mary laughed, "But I just wondered how badly it would backfire when they changed their minds."

"We'll talk about your definition of backfire later," Gabriel took joking offense at his mother.

"Is he as much of a pain in the ass to you as he is to me?" Mary asked Cassidy.

"Yes, yes he is. But we love him for it," Cassidy took the opportunity to embarrass his un-biological son.

"We? Speak for yourself," Lillian joked, also taking the opportunity.

"I guess it's my turn," Cassidy turned to Nelson who was at his left, "As your father, I can ask you anything, any day of the week. But, I will take this as an opportunity to embarrass you to. "

"If you must," Nelson rolled his eyes at his dad.

"Are you ever going to make a move on that girl of yours?" He provoked his son.

"Dad, it was supposed to be a surprise," Nelson caught everyone's attention, "I'm proposing to Kate this Friday."

"And you didn't think to tell us?" Quinn was both extremely happy and un-amused.

"I did, but-"

"Oh, whatever, we know now and we're very happy for you," Bella interjected, smiling her genetically inherited 1000 watt smile.

"Guys, we don't even know if she's going to say yes," Nelson worried himself.

"Oh she's gonna say yes," Kori laughed.

"They always say yes," Gabriel said with a smirk.

"While we're on the subject," Nelson turned to Jameson, "How did you meet your wife?"

"Seriously? You were there," Jameson shot him a look, "But I'll tell everyone anyway. Remember that time I got shot?"

"In Bolivia?" Riley asked.

"No, in Langley, when we were looking for the mole in the CIA. So there was this guy, and he basically was the bodyguard for the agent we were apprehending, and he shot me like four times in various places and I came really close to dying. But when I woke up in the hospital there was this nurse there and the rest is history."

"That is by far the most adorable meet story I've ever heard," Kori said.

"More adorable than ours?" Riley put her head on Gabriel's shoulder.

"You insulted my charm," Gabriel faked offense.

"You told everyone my SAT scores," Riley faked offense in return.

"Any way, I guess it's my turn to ask a question," Jameson turned towards Kori, "So this is going to sound really strange. But, what is the difference between Swedish meatballs and Norwegian meatballs?"

Kori laughed, "I can't even say how much I get asked that, but it's Gjetost cheese."

"Gjetost Cheese?" Quinn and Bella said in unison.

"Yep, the Norwegian delicacy," Kori said proudly.

"I thought it would be much more complicated honestly," Jameson laughed at himself.

"Simple as that. I guess I have to come up with my own clever question now," Kori looked sheepishly at Lillian. "What's the worst assumption you've ever made?" She asked with a smirk on her face and a twinkle in her eyes.

"Well, isn't it obvious?" Lillian laughed, "I presumed my best assets dead," she said more sincerely.

"So did I," Cassidy added, "But you aren't, and that's all that matters, right?"

"Right, and I don't know how many times I've said this, but it seems to be a common theme, it's the hard times that brings us closer," Lillian said.

"I don't know how it was before all of this, but it's hard for me to imagine a time when we weren't family," Quinn said.

"We've always been family, Q," Gabriel told his eldest daughter.

* * *

_...Wonderin' how_  
_And look at us now_  
_We thought our love would take the world by storm_  
_Are we too far apart?_  
_Two worlds among the stars?_  
_So it's two separate ways, or is it too late to say_  
_I wanna fight for what we've got_  
_'Cause I believe_  
_In family in family in family_

_So are we still tryin'_  
_For simply survivin'_  
_Facing these giants_  
_The bigger they are, the harder they fall_  
_But I'm still believin'_  
_Dreams we've been dreamin'_  
_The hope that we built on_  
_It's never too far, it's never too far_  
_If we choose to turn and let these walls fall down_

_I still believe_  
_I still believe that we're not too far apart_  
_Two worlds among the stars_  
_It's not too late to say_  
_Father, show us the way_  
_Gotta fight for what we've got_  
_'Cause You believe_  
_In family in family in family_

_'Family' TobyMac_

* * *

"There is one thing I think we've all learned," Lillian began, "You never know just what you have until you are positive you've lost it forever."

_The End_


End file.
